Firefly
by Nacex96
Summary: La noche era como él ... fria, oscura y solitaria... Sasuke Uchiha era frío,sombrío y estaba solo en el camino de la redención de sus pecados... Pero hasta la noche más oscura tiene la luz y compañía de las luciernagas... y Sakura es su luz.. (Retos kunoichi: deja volar tu imaginación)


Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no me pertecen. son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

solo la historia es mía y es participante al reto "deja volar tu imaginación"

sin más que decir, disfruten la lectura.

**SASUSAKU FIREFLY**

Había Marchado de la aldea, pero esta vez no con intenciones de traición y tampoco por exilio -cosa que debió ser el castigo para un renegado- sino que iba en busca de la redención de sus propios pecados, y ver el mundo de otra manera... sin una venganza que cargar a cuestas, sin ese peso sobre su espalda.

Esta vez caminaria con el mundo a sus pies y no a su espalda.

A veces no sentía la intención de volver pues alguien como él no se merecia todo el afecto y cariño que le brindaba el antiguo equipo 7 y mucho menos el perdón.

El héroe era Naruto, a él todos lo querían, amaban y respetaban pero bien merecido se lo tenia; pero él..

que solo penso en la destrucción de la aldea -la aldea que su hermano protegió con mucho fervor- y aún asi lo perdonaban, dejandole servir como ninja, vivir en tranquilidad, estar con su _familia..._

Si Naruto, Sakura y Kakashi eran su familia, ellos le ofrecían el amor que el necesitaba, que ansiaba pero que no merecía; ese amor incondicional y puro.

Recorría los densos bosques, sabia que estaba en la frontera del pais del fuego y que no estaba a más de un dia de llegar a Konoha.

Hace dos meses que había vuelto a marchar en su camino a la redención, solo estuvo presente cuando la aldea estaba sufriendo un atentado, mientras Naruto se encargaba de la menor de las Hyuga , él ayudaría en la protección de la aldea -como hubiera querido su hermano mayor - aunque él no lo hacía por ser "un héroe " si no que empezaba a querer a ese pueblucho, a sus simples habitantes, sus colegas shinobis y principalmente porque quería proteger su hogar.

Y al parecer Naruto no solo consiguió traer de vuelta a la joven Hanabi Hyuga sino también había pescado el amor, por fin habia girado un poco la cabeza y así poder ver a Hinata -chica que pasó enamorada de él desde nuy jovenes y que a pesar de que todos lo sabían solo el rubio idiota no se enteraba hasta ahora- todo estaba cambiando poco a poco.

Aunque nadie pudiera creerlo todos habían madurado incluyendo a Naruto, que en él realmente se notaba el cambio.

Menguaba la velocidad con la cual corría a través del espesor del bosque, no estaba cansado simplemente recordo que cerca estaba un pequeño lago, podria abastecerse de agua y poder apreciar mejor la noche estrellada que estaba por encima de él .

Miró el lago, su agua pura y cristalina reflejando sobre si la luna y las estrellas que jugaban a su alrededor.

Observaba con detenimiento y admiraba el ambiente que lo rodeaba pues en cierta forma -por muy estupido y cursi que sonara- la noche siempre le recordaba a él mismo. oscuro, misterioso y solitario...

_Solitario... _

Realmente eso podría cambiar, sabía que Sakura, Naruto y Kakashi le querían, pero él no los merecía.. no aún

Silenciosa noche, como apreciaba el silencio pero como extrañaba el bullicio del dia porque le recordaba a sus amigos...

_Sus amigos_

Se acerco al lago pues requería del vital líquido.

A traves del reflejo del agua, miró una luz...

Rápidamente se volvió, desenvainando a Chokuto en posición de defensa, sus sentidos siempre estaban alerta... la guerra y toda la vida huyendo de la justicia por ser declarado traidor...

Solo era un insecto... una luciernaga para ser más específico, brillaba y volaba tranquilamente.

No le temía, no sabía el monstruo que era él

Suspiró.

Ahora la noche no era tan oscura y solitaria al parecer, esa minima forma de vida le demostraba que no estaba tan solo como creía.

Tomó un poco de agua y cuando disponía en ponerse de pie y continuar su camino.

Pero al parecer la "solitaria" luciernaga no estaba tan sola como él creía pues al parecer habia traído amigos consigo.

Muchas luciernagas decoraban el ambiente a su alrededor brillando y luciendose frente a él.

Una pequeña sonrisa curvo sus labios.

Continúo su camino, pero esta vez corría con más prisa que nunca.

Aunque su sonrisa fuera ligera seguía presente en su rostro.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Observaba solemnemente el arco de madera, verde, con el emblema de Konoha en él.

Con sus puertas abiertas, aunque la entrada se mantuviera igual sabia que Konoha aún estaba en remodelación y renovación.

Pues la madera se estaba dejando de usar para utilizar metales y vidrios...

Todo cambia... se recordó mentalmente mientras cerraba los ojos brevemente y accedia siguiendo el camino de tierra.

Los ninjas que estaban encargados de la vigilancia nocturna lo detuvieron pero al ver que se trataba de El mismisimo Uchiha Sasuke, callaron inmediatamente, dejandole pasar.

-Hokage-sama dijo que pasará por su despacho para informar su llegada -dijo con absoluta formalidad y seriedad.

-hn...-fue lo unico que contestó y continúo su camino.

_Siempre recto y luego giraba levemente a la derecha_

Y asi encontraría la torre hokage pero si... en vez de la derecha, distraídamente obtava por la izquierda y luego una vez mas a la derecha...

Sonrió nuevamente...

Y siguió la izquierda y luego la derecha y trepo agilmente un árbol... y de rama en rama se paseó hasta llegar a su destino.

Frunció el ceño levemente, ¿porque demonios estaba abierta la ventana?

Entró silenciosamente.

Estaba en la casa de la pelirrosa y para ser más exacto en su habitación.

Y volvía a preguntarse ¿porqué demonios tenía la estúpida ventana abierta?

¡Que molesta! Algo podría sucederle por imprudente...

Alguien podría entrar a su habitación por la noches... _asi como hacía él..._

Puede ser que...

¿ella lo esperara?..

¡imposible! Ella no podria saber de que él llegaría..

nadie lo sabía.

¿o si?

Se acercó suavemente a su cama para despertarla pero más fue su sorpresa al no encontrarla ahi.

\- Sasuke-kun -no era una pregunta.

El simplemente se volteo para verla mejor, llevaba puesta una bata rosada, y su cabello corto.

A pesar de la poca luz que los proyectaba ella se veía hermosa.

\- Sakura -fue lo unico que dijo acto seguido -quizás por impulso o simplemente intención clara de hacerlo- abrazaba a Sakura, sus manos rodeaban su cintura y su cara escondida entre la curvatura de el cuello de la ojijade

Ella se encontraba sorprendida y no sabia que decir, solo correspondió mientras sonreiá agradecida.

Sasuke poco a poco se separaba de ella y acarició suavemente su blanca mejilla, estaba fría, era muy tarde y el sereno de la madrugaba se equilibraba con sus temperaturas.

Tomó su rostro con ambas manos y acortó la distancia entre sus labios.

Esa caricia suave y tibia.

La noche sobre ellos era fría pero sus corazones ardian por el contacto que aunque suave e inocente pero expresaba demasiado.

Se separaron por falta de oxígeno y antes de que ella pudiera siquiera que decir ante tal acción

\- gracias -murmuró el pelinegro

No entendió exactamente porque pero no queria decir nada y arruinar la magia del momento.

-¿Cómo?

-¿Qué ?

-¿Cómo sabias que vendría? -refiriendose al pequeño acto de la ventana.

Se sonrojó levemente y sonrió.

-Lo presentí... creí y quería que volvieras... -mientras algo avergonzada sonreia, el azabache podría considerar que lo que dijo era estúpido pero era la verdad.

-Siempre lo has sabido, me conoces mejor que cualquiera.

-¿Eh? -atinó a decir sin entender

Y antes de que ella pudiera articular otra palabra más el la besaba nuevamente con pasión y dulzura.

Ella correspondía felizmente.

_Estaba enamorada y siempre lo supo._

_Estaba enamorado y siempre trató de esconderlo. _

Cerraron la ventana mientras se dirigían a la cama de la pelirrosa, seria una larga y entretenida noche.

Estaban enamorados, y lo demostraban con cada beso y caricia pero no solo eso...

Los ojos de ambos reflejaban ese amor.

Inconfundible.

El mundo era mejor al lado de alguien mas, Sasuke observaba mejor el mundo a través de los ojos de Sakura, gracias al cariño, afecto y amor que ella siempre le ofreció y él ahora aceptaba gustoso.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Las luciernagas volaban demostrando que en la noche no solo estaba la oscuridad sino ellas que le hacian compañía y dándole la luz necesaria...

Demostrandole a Sasuke que él no estaba solo y no lo estaría nunca mas porque el tambien podía darse una oportunidad.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bien ¿que les parecio? creo que algo romántico o quizas demasiado xD

Bueno es mi primera vez participando en un reto de foro. Foro "retos kunoichi"

y el reto es "Deja volar tu imaginación"

Espero sus comentarios y saber que les pareció.

últimamente no ha sido mi semana se daño mi pc (escribi este fic desde mi celular y pues estoy en um terrible caso sentimental pero creo que cuando estoy algo triste es cuando mejor me sale el romance jejeje no se.

¿un review?

y bailamos con los tiburones de Katy Perry xD


End file.
